Rainbow Dash
Rainbow Dash is the Element of Loyalty and is one of out six ponies that maintain harmony in Equestria. Background When Rainbow Dash was just a filly, she raced three bullies to help defend her good friend, Fluttershy's honor. During this race, she discovered her likes for speed and went faster and faster until she performed a sonic rainboom and got her cutie mark. This single event also caused Twilight, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie to get their cutie marks. Years later, she moved to Ponyville. During the 1000th Summer Sun Celebration, she was hired to keep the skies clear. When she delayed it to practice her flying to join the Wonderbolts, she met Twilight Sparkle. Twilight challenged her, saying that a pegagus who can't even keep the skies clear cannot join the Wonderbolts. However, Rainbow Dash proved her wrong and cleared the skies in ten seconds flat, leaving behind a shocked Twilight Sparkle. Later, when Nightmare Moon returned, she and four other ponies helped her go to the Castle of the Two Sisters which is located in the Everfree Forest. Eventually, they stumbled upon a broken bridge. Rainbow Dash flew to the other side to tie it but Nightmare Moon disguised herself as the Shadowbolts and tried to bribed her. However, Rainbow Dash proved her loyalty and rejected. Later, when they confront Nightmare Moon, the Element of Loyalty bonded to her. Using the Element of Harmony, they changed Nightmare Moon back to Princess Luna. They would continue to use the Elements of Harmony and help defend Equestria. Powers & Abilities *'Flight': As a pegasus, she can fly. However, she can fly much faster than average pegasus, up to mach 5 speeds. **'Sonic Rainboom': When she reaches high enough speeds, she creates a Sonic Rainboom. This double her speeds to mMch 10. She can also use a variation of this to make a nuclear-like explosion. **'Rainblow Dry': She flies around the target so fast that a tornado forms. She made it to dry others. It has a unfortunate effect of messing other's mane. **'Fantastic Filly Flash' **'Buccaneer Blaze' **'Super Speed Strut' **'Cloud Barrel Weave' **'Cloud Spinning' Equipment *'Flight Goggles': Rainbow Dash sometimes wear flight goggles. However, these doenot seem to do much. Feats Strength *Beat Applejack in hoofwrestle. *Bite off a solid piece of wood. No kidding. Speed *Fast enough to fly circles around lightning strikes when they're still close to the cloud. Durability *Smashed through solid trees and stones and stood right back up. *Was shocked by lightning after multiple injuries. *Besides being covered in coot, Rainbow Dash easily shrugged off being burned by an adult dragon’s fire. Keep in mind that Spike, a baby dragon’s fire can melt down a metal padlock. Skills *Could somehow tie ropes with her hoofs and mouth. *Is a black belt in karate. *Beat Applejack in a Iron Pony Competition by a landslide. *Won the Best Young Flyer Competition. *Broke the pony record for ball bouncing. *Crossed Ghastly Gorge on a tightrope without using her wings. *Swam to the bottom of the swamp in Froggy Bottom Bogg. *Ate pepper from South Amareica so hot, multi colored flames were spewed out. Weaknesses * Overconfident * Can easily get angry * Like to rush at an oppenent head-on without a plan or strategy * She is very braggy which can put her in trouble from time to time. Fun Facts *Rainbow Dash lived alone until the season 2 episode, "May the Best Pet Win", where she kept a pet tortoise she named "Tank". Category:Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:Hasbro Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Animals Category:Speedsters Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Sportsmen Category:Tomboys